Rome Romance
by DannieBabee
Summary: Gabriella is in love with Troy. Theres just one problem, they've never talked. Will a trip to Rome get them together?
1. Chapter 1

One ordinary love sick girl.

Shows Gabriella sat looking at the back of a boys head.

**"Taylor, i really do like him"**

One sporty, talented boy

Shows Troy playing basketball and Gabriella watching him through a window

**"Look how amazing he is at shooting hoops"**

Two people, who have never made eye contact, or spoke

Shows them in a lesson not talking

Will it all Change after a 2 week project in Rome brings them to work in pairs?

Shows them looking at the surroundings of Rome.

**"It's really pretty...the fountain" **

Shows them laughing together outside the hotel

Follow the lives of 2 ordinary teenagers.

Shows Troy and Gabriella watching fireworks.

**"Troy...i...i don't...i don't know how to say this..."**


	2. The journey to Rome!

**Heyy! I knoww i uploaded the trailer to this story aggees ago,just to see if i should go ahead with the storyline. Sorry i havnt started the story sooner, but ive been abit busy...Anyway, heres the first chapter, im sorry its so short, but i had to get the story going...**

* * *

Walking into school, she looked around frantically, searching everyones faces, looking for the familiar face of her best friend..."Taylor!" she shouted across the halls. Gabriella ran up to her best friend and hugged her, "Tay! Im so excited! We will be in Rome tomorrow! It's going to be a-maz-ing" She smiled, and opened her locker. "Oh my god,, i know! 2 weeks, in an amazing place, with amazing people..." Taylor shut her locker and began walking by the side of Gabriella. "...and Troys going" she finished, with a wink. "Oh Taylor please, hes been going to the same school as me for...what? 7 years, we've never once had a conversation" Gabriella's eyes fell to the floor. "Gabriella, dont worry, your going to be the hottest girl in rome, none of the cheerleaders are going...they have auditions" and with that, Gabriella looked up with a huge grin planted on her face.

* * *

Gabriella sat in her room that night, packing for Rome. She didn't know if any swimming pools would be available, or not, so she packed her bikini's just incase. She wanted to impress Troy, but not to come across as a slut. "Gabriella, are you nearly ready hunnie, im ready to go..." Came the sweet sound of her mothers voice. "Yeah mum, one second, i just need my camera" she shouted back...2 minuets later, and she was down the stairs lugging a huge pink suitcase behind her. "Sweetie, I'm going to miss you, but you have a good time, yeah?" Her mother hugged her, and it almost felt as if she wouldnt let go. "Mum! Come on, were going to be late!!" Gabriella pleaded

[On the plane] "Oh my god..." Gabriella began, in a whisper only Taylor could hear "Im sat behind...Troy....Bolton...Woah" Gabriella and Taylor were on the plane, on their school trip on the way to Rome...Some sort of trip on cultures.  
2 hours into the journey, and Gabriella had finally drifted off to sleep.  
Next thing she knew...Taylor was shaking her to wake up..."Were nearly here" She shouted with a huge grin. Gabriella peared out the window at the beautiful city of Rome. She picked her bags up from the floor and collected their belongings up. Miss Burns loaded them off the plane, and they went to collect their luggage. Which took some time, Some idiots can't even recognise their own suitcase! After that, it was outside to the midnight air of Rome, onto their bus. Which would take them around the country for the next 2 week.

* * *

"Right guys, dont forget other guests are staying here, so, be polite...and dont go out of the hotel with out permission from a member of staff with us...Rooms.  
"Jason, Liam...Room 25 third floor. Troy...Chad...Room 32, fourth floor boys...Ermm, Taylor, Gabriella...Room...33, your on the fourth floor too" Miss Burns rambled on for a whole lot of time, before the students were finally allowed to go to their rooms, settle in and unpack.

"how much better can this trip get? Troy Bolton is accross the corridoor from us!" Gabriella squealed as she shut the door behind her...."and...We get double beds!!" Taylor finished for her. After the two girls got over the excitement of the room, they began unpacking, and then chilled out on the sofa watching foreign tele. "Hey, shame we didn't bring any dvd's or something, would have been nice to watch something in english" She sighed.

* * *

**So thats all, i told you it was short, please review and let me know if i should carry this on!!**

**Im sorry it was so crap, longer chapter next time :D**

**xx**


	3. Movie Night

**This is the next chapter, Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, alerted and favourited...It means alot (:  
This chapter is longer, as promised, Seeing at its now pretty easy to write, seeing as its all been set and everything. But now it's all good. i wrote this chapter a couple of days ago but didn't upload it, because i wanted to write the next one first, I know what i mean :P**

* * *

Gabriella rolled over and peered out of her covers to the clock... 07:22am it read...She threw the covers off her and got out of bed, walking across the room, as quiet as she could. Being careful not to wake Taylor, at least not until 8! As she approached the bathroom, she pushed open the door and locked it behind her. Gabriella jumped into the shower and allowed the warm water to flow down her, allowing herself to relax for the long day ahead of her. Once fully clean, she stepped out of the shower, turning the tap off and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself, and walking out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen area. She just put the kettle on, and then went to wake Taylor up.

"Tay...Tay...Come on!" She shook Taylor in an attempt to waking her up. Failing, she stood on her bed and began jumping "TAAAAAYLOORRRR" she sang, this trick never failed. Taylor rolled over "Urgh! GABBI! stop doing that, I like to wake up peacefully ,not waking up to an elephant jumping on my bed" she rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor...Gabriella couldn't help herself, she laughed so much "And I don't think the hotel staff will be too happy when an elephant puts a hole in their floor!" After all the laughing, Taylor dragged herself into the bathroom to shower, whilst Gabriella changed into her clothes for the day.

After breakfast, we all gathered in a room, full of chairs and tables, I knew the first day would be a drag, but I didn't think we would be in a room!  
"Right everyone, as you know, this is a cultural, team building trip, so I want you to experience new places, and more importantly, new people, so bear in mind, Your going to be often paired up with people, you might not have talked to before...But just stick it out" Everyone looked worried, and looked towards their friends with a 'Oh-No-I'm-not-going-to-be-with-you- look.

Everyone stood there nervously, waiting to be paired up with someone else within the group. "Louise...Can you sit here please with...Jason." Louise and Jason vaguely knew each other, so were a little relieved things wouldn't be so awkward. "Gabriella" Gabriella jumped at the sound of her name and walked to the front to be seated.  
"and...Troy" Gabriella froze. She wanted the chance to talk to him, but not like this, Panic ran through her veins as Troy walked towards the front and sat next to her. "Hey, I'm Troy" Troy smiled a polite smile, "Gabriella" She said, quietly, but loud enough to hear him. She knew at any moment now, she would let out some noise which she didn't want anybody to hear!  
"Guys, cut out the chat!" Miss Burns said, mostly directed at them..."Taylor, You're with Chad" Gabriella looked back as Chad's hair bounced as he walked, laughing to herself...

The group were finally outdoors, looking at some of the attractions close by, trying to keep a mental note of all what they had seen, ready for the quiz at the end of the day. "This is the Colosseum...The Colosseum dates back to..." Miss Burns carried on talking whilst the whole group were clearly interested in other things around them, Such as the ice cream stand. "YO! Miss, can we get a cone?" Jason shouted, making the group erupt in laughter, "Jason, we can get a 'cone' when we have finished looking at these ancient ruins. At this point, everyone tuned in, to get it over with...

When Miss Burns had finished, everyone rushed over to the ice cream stand, -The man seeming very over crowded- Troy reached it first, and looked back to see Gabriella right at the end.."Two ice creams please" He said, handing foreign money over.."Thanks" He walked to the back of the queue..."Hey, Ella, I got you an ice cream" He handed it over with a big grin on his face..."Oh..Erm, thanks, you didn't have to, and I could have waited" She blushed, and took the ice cream, looking at the floor..."Oh don't worry". If Gabriella didn't love Troy enough already, her view had just gone up on him, he was such a gentleman...

Chad, Troy, Gabriella and Taylor sat on a wall, all enjoying their ice creams with the sun beating down on them. "So, what did you do last night?" Asked Troy, trying to make small talk "Oh, we watched foreign tele" Taylor Grumbled. Troy and Chad burst into laughter, obviously finding their misfortune hilarious. "Do you want to come in our room tonight? We brought DVD's" Troy asked, showing his soft point. Gabriella glanced to Taylor, a small smile creeping up on her face "Yeah that would be nice" She smiled. "Oh, we supply the DVD's, you supply the popcorn!" Chad winked, causing Taylor to blush...Which caused a What-the-hell look from Gabriella.

"You never told me you liked him!" Gabriella screamed from the bathroom. The girls were now back to their hotel rooms, the day had consisted of more looking around at ancient monuments. The staff with them had kindly let them have the night to explore the hotel, and chill out. "Well, i only just realised, spending so much time together today, and i couldn't tell you with him around! Oh and how sweet was Troy! He bought you an ice cream, bless him!" Taylor finished taking a deep breath. "and will you hurry up in there, i have my hair to straighten too you know!" With all the preparation, you'd have thought they were going out on a first date to a posh restaurant, not over the corridor to a friends hotel room. But to these two, it was the chance of a lifetime...They couldn't screw up, defiantly not on their first 'date' as they liked to call it. "Ok, so, we have to be there for...7pm, and, its 6.30 now. I wont be ready in time!! I still have to find something to wear!" Gabriella was running around her hotel room, searching through her clothes, looking for 'the perfect outfit' She wanted to look casual, seeing as it was only to watch a DVD. After 15 minuets, she settled on a pale pink vest top, with a grey hoodie, and some black shorts, with some grey flats. Completing her look with a pink headband, with a bow on the top. Her makeup was light and natural. Gabriella turned around and began to gather her things into a small clutch, as Taylor walked out of the Bathroom, wearing some black shorts, and a white retro style printed top. With some white pumps on. Both girls complimented each other on their outfits, and then grabbed their bags and headed for the door. "Woah, Taylor, you got the popcorn?" Gabriella asked, coming to a hault. "Of course, i wouldn't want to disappoint my future husband" She grinned, and they walked out.

As they approached room 32, (Troy and Chads room) They took a deep breath, linked arms and knocked on their door. A baffled Chad answered the door "Heeey Troy, They're here, and they have popcorn!!! I could get used to this dude" Chad laughed and stepped aside for us to enter...Such a gentleman!

(GABRIELLA'S POV)

We stepped into their hotel room and looked around, it looked almost the same as ours, just cluttered with their junk. I saw Troy, bent down near the DVD player, pulling out a box of DVD's, Woah, they must have really made this place their own. "So, what do you wanna watch? We have loads, pick any, we ain't too bothered" Troy jumped up and walked over to us. "Oh, Wow, you two look nice, you didn't have to dress up for a movie night" I blushed at this, "oh...No...Erm, Its erm, We, enjoyed it, its nice to dress up sometimes" I was so embarrassed! But he said i looked nice, so that's the main thing, right? Turns out, guys don't have a very good DVD collection, So we settled for 'Sex Drive' and we just had to deal with it. It isn't too much of a bad film really. Chad took the popcorn off us, and lead us to the sofas, telling us to 'make ourselves at home'. Me and Taylor sat awkwardly, perched on the edge of the sofa, sat together in the middle. Once the boys had finished dishing out the popcorn, and putting in the DVD they sat down, at either side of us!! No guessing who sat where. I was so happy!! Troy pulled me back, noticing i was abit tense and obviously nervous, i responded with a girly scream! Making everyone laughed. I began to relax halfway through the film, and suddenly felt a warm hand snake around my neck. I smiled and looked up at him, receiving a warm smile back, then he bent down, every so slowly and kissed me on the cheek. Well by this point i was ecstatic!! I smiled my most cheesy smile, and then looked back to the screen, and leant into him, making myself more comfortable.

By the end of the movie chad and Taylor were in pretty much the same position as we were. It was around 9pm now, and we figured we should be going now, due to the fact we had to be in our own rooms by 10pm! Suckish!!

When it came to the goodbye's it was pretty awkward, i mean, we obviously wanted to say goodbye to the one who we had sat with, i.e Troy. I think Troy knew how i felt, so he walked over to the kitchen to take the popcorn bowl back, "ill take the glasses" I saw this as my cue and collected the up and walked over to the kitchen area. "Tonight's been amazing, I hope we can do this again sometime" I smiled and reached up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

I turned towards the door and took one final glance at Troy, he smiled and I headed out, and over to my room. I thought I'd leave Taylor to say her goodbyes. A couple on minuets later, and she was in the room, with the biggest smile on her face. "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING!" She shouted. We decided to get changed into our Pj's and then sat on our beds, talking about the whole night, i was pretty surprised to see that she hadn't seen out sneaky little kiss during the film.

"Anyway, I'm really tired, I'll see you in the morning" and with that, i put my head on the pillow, turned out the lamp, and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**That's all folks :P Please review, and thanks for reading...  
Im pretty proud with the length of this chapter tbh xx**


	4. A fantastic Day!

**Here is the next chapter!! I don't think it's as long as the last one but I did it as lenghty as I could...But ive been so busy with Media Coursework. But i have two weeks off now, so im going to be updating as much as I can! **

**Rate and Enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Taylor's snores, I wasn't too bothered, I was in such a good mood, thanks to last night anyway. I did my new usual routine, and went into the shower before choosing out my clothes and picking out a flowing, white dress with a pale pink bow around the waist. I added some white flats and then went to wake Taylor up. I did my usual routine, jumped on her bed, it worked...again, only this time, she didn't fall out! Whilst she was in the shower, I was lounging around, waiting for her to finish so I could go and do my hair and makeup.

Finally, god her showers take so long. I ran into the bathroom when she had finished, so I could use the straightener's before her, We only took one of everything, so we didn't have as much to take, and we could bring more back, a very smart mind called my mothers. I decided against the straighteners, and left my hair in it's natural curls. Then, completing my face with a natural makeup look.

Half an hour later and we were ready to go, we walked out of the room, and spotted Chad and Troy coming out of theirs at exactly the same time. We walked down to the dining hall, talking about what we thought would be happening today, and Chad complaining about how hungry he was. As we approached the dining hall, we saw most of the other students had already gathered there. "Dude! Look at all that toast" Chad shouted, pointing at plates full of toast. "Yeah Chad, that's for everyone, not just Chad, so share okay?" I laughed, and went to sit down, taking a bite of toast.

We got loads of stares from other students, Well it was expected really, two Basketball players, walking into breakfast with two girls from the Scholastic Decathlon team! Whatever, I didn't care, I was with the hottest guy in the room! Whispers were heard all over, "Is Gabriella with Troy now?" "When did them two get together" I smiled at the comments and carried on walking, Troy must have noticed them too, because he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a seat. Politely smiling at all the gossipers. Taylor nudged me when we were sat down "Are you two together now?" she whispered. "I don't want to say anything I don't know yet" I replied back, then looked back at Troy. Wow. He really is perfect.

After breakfast we were taken into the meetings room, again, to discuss what we were doing that day. "Okay class settle down..." Miss Burns shouted across the excited youngsters. "Today is really just leisure, Consisting of, a trip to The Trevi Fountains, and then we are going to be walking across town, to the shopping mall" The girls all looked at each other and smiled. The guys, just groaned. "Don't worry lads, there's loads of food courts" Miss Burns said, laughing at Chad's face. I could tell today was going to be amazing, Making a wish in the trevi fountains, and a trip to the mall, I.e. Shopping! We were told to all go get what we needed for the day, and then gather back in the meetings room, ready to go.

"The Trevi Fountain is the most beautiful and well-known fountain in Rome, The fountain dates back to 19 BC Remember, when tossing your coin, throw it over your shoulder with your back to the fountain" Miss Burns smiled and carried on walking "Miss! Why do you put your back to it? Isn't that like, disrespectful or something?" Jason Asked. "Legend has it, if you do this, then you will return to Rome...Still make a wish though" She finished and let us walk around the fountain on our own, telling us we had 20 minuets. Me, Troy, Taylor and Chad all walked to the front of the fountain, with our coins in hand...

(Troy's POV)

We all stood there counting down, backs to the fountain ready to throw our coins in.  
I tossed my coin over my back and wished, "I wish Gabriella Montez was my girlfriend before my time in Rome is up" I opened my eyes and looked over at Gabriella, who still had her eyes closed.

(Gabriella's POV)

We threw our coins over our shoulders, and into the fountain, I closed my eyes and wished "I wish Troy Bolton had the courage to ask me out" It was official, I was obsessed with that guy.  
I looked up and opened my eyes, to see the handsome Troy looking at me, I smiled at him and he took my hand, and we ran off before Taylor and Chad had opened their eyes. We stopped a bit further along, and looked at the fountain, observing it's features. "So beautiful..." Troy said, dreamily, I looked up at him to see him looking down at me, and blushing "...The fountain" he looked back to the fountain. I smiled at the sight, and stood up on my tip toes, and lightly kissed his cheek. Troy swiftly turned around and captured my lips in a kiss, I tried not to show my happiness too much by smiling, but it was hard to resist. When the kiss ended we just stared into each others eyes. Without warning, Chad and Taylor came bouncing towards us "Where the hell do you think you've been?! We open our eyes, and you're done!" Chad was screaming at us, in front of half of Rome. I think Taylor took the hint and dragged him away to find the rest of the group. We thought we had better follow, so he took my hand and took me to the top of the stairs, where everybody was gathered. "Ok let me do a quick register, then we can walk to the mall, When we get there, You will again, split up and meet back at a certain place, and a certain time" Miss Burns shouted among the group.

Once the register was completed, we walked to the shopping Mall, me and Troy still hand in hand, I wasn't sure whether we were now a couple or not, but I thought it was best to wait until we were alone. When we reached the mall, it was pretty huge! Shopping heaven.

"Troy, are you coming around with us? Or are you and Chad going by yourselves?" I asked him as we arrived at the mall. He looked between me and Chad. They decided they would let us wonder alone, and then meet up later. I reached up and kissed him on the lips, "Byeeee" I sang, and then walked away arm in arm with Taylor.

"Come on girl, spit it out, what's going on with you two?" Taylor asked as we reached the first shop. "At the Trevi fountain, we was looking at it, and then I...I kissed him on the cheek, and then we kissed, it was so romantic" I said this so fast, I took a deep breath after! Taylor resulted in a scream and then hugged me, seems she was as excited as I was!

One hour later, and we were caring several bags around with us, I had bought a new dress, some pumps, a few pieces of jewellery and other bits and bats, Taylor had also bought limited items, a plain white top, some heels and a few other things. We didn't want to get too much in case we couldn't fit them in a suitcase. As we approached the cafe, where we were meeting, We saw Troy and Chad in the queue, So I sat down at a table whilst Taylor offered to go and tell them our order. "Just a cappuccino please" I sat myself down, and attempted to push all the bags under the table, with great difficulty.  
A few minutes later, and they were all around our table, with my cappuccino, and whatever else they had. Chad being Chad had to buy half the shop."Im a growing boy" He said, as we poked fun at how much he eat "Dude, You mean our fro is growing?" Troy said, as he kissed me, and sat down next to me.  
Seems like Troy must have told Chad what was going on too.

After half an hour at the cafe, it was time to go meet the rest of the group.

Me and Taylor went up to one of our friends, to see what they bought. "Oh wow, that's really nice"I said, whilst she was holding up a retro design top. "I'll have to borrow that some time" Taylor winked and laughed.

Once we were sure everyone was here, we set off back to the hotel, It was the quiz night in the hotel, so we were told, But we didn't have to enter it if we didn't want to. Me and Taylor decided to ask the boys if they wanted to go swimming or something, might as well make use of my bikinis I brought.

We got into our hotel room, and went to separate rooms to change into our bikinis, I was in the bathroom. I put on my white one with blue butterflies, then wore a plain white vest top and some black shorts over the top. I grabbed a towel and headed out, to see Taylor ready. She wore a plain white vest and a pink skirt, along with a towel in her hand. "Ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my bag "Yep, lets go" Taylor said, heading for the door.  
We stepped out of our hotel room, to see the boys coming out of their dorm at the same time. Troy and Chad came up to us, and grabbed our hands.

Walking down the stairs, I felt amazing, like a princess hand in hand with an absolute hottie! When we finally got to the pool, a few other guests were around, and some other pupils from our school, It was an indoor pool, so we didn't have to worry about the cold or anything, But, it was warm out anyway. We put our things down on the sun loungers, and jumped in the pool. Well, Troy had me in his arms and jumped in with me, which i found rather romantic to be honest.  
When we rose to the top, I was still in his arms, bridal style! It was so sweet, I'm slowly falling in love with this boy.

After a few hours at the pool, we all headed back to our hotel rooms, letting the teachers know we were going to be in our hotel rooms from now on. Taylor and chad were the first ones to go into their rooms which left me and Troy alone, for the first time.  
"Gabriella, I really like you, Would you be my girlfriend" Troy asked so sweetly, and i couldn't help but smile.  
"Of course i will!" I practically screamed this at him, hugged him and then went into my room and sat down on the bed, smiling to myself.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it, It took me a while to write it really  
I have 2 week off school now, so hopefully should get a few chapters written...Maybe even finish this story, planning on doing a sequel, depending on how this goes.  
Running out of ideas, haha, Suggestions welcome, Please.**

**x**


	5. Acquapiper

**Arr, sorry this took so long to upload, It took me a while to write it, anndd stuff.  
Its half term now so im pretty happy about thaaat :D So i have loaaads of time to write chapters...  
This chapter has a slight bit of drama in, So it might make it the whole more interesting...Haha**

* * *

A few days had passed since Troy had asked me out. Rome was brilliant, we'd seen so many sights...By now, Chad had asked Taylor out, He had done it so romantically...

When the 4th day of Rome was over, We were back in the hotel at around 6pm. Which again, gave us the evening to ourselves. Me and Troy decided to just stay in my hotel room, and watch a DVD. Chad took Taylor out for the night, so we had some alone time.

Flashback

(Taylor's POV)

Chad asked me to go out tonight, just to the bar downstairs, so Troy and Gabriella could have some 'alone time' as Chad had called it. So we left them to it, whilst we went downstairs to the bar. They were planning on watching a few films, chilling out.  
"Shame we're here with school, otherwise I'd get smashed!" Chad laughed, as we were walking down the stairs. I agreed and we carried on walking in a comfortable silence. When we got to the bar, he ordered two small cokes, paid for them, and then we went and sat down at a small table. Womanizer was playing in the background, "womanizer womanizer woman womanizer" Chad sang, loud as he could, across the dance floor. I didn't mind one bit, after all, we were in Rome, i wouldn't see these people again. "Wanna dance?" Chad asked, holding out his hand, in which I gladly accepted, and walked onto the dance floor, Dancing to the song which Chad has just been singing to. By now, the dance floor was getting pretty packed out with the guests of the hotel.

A few songs later and 'I can wait forever' By Simple plan was blasting out. Me and Chad were slow dancing, My head rested on his shoulder, He didn't seem to be bothered. I had to admit, the close contact of us sent a spark throughout my body. I didn't know if this was a good sign or not, But we were both comfortable, and I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Once the song had finished, we separated and I went to sit down whilst Chad went to the bar, to buy us another drink. (He's such a gentleman)  
Next thing i knew, Chad was in the Dj's box, with the microphone to his face, and he was asking everyone for attention!  
"Excuse me everyone, Can I just have your attention please?" Chad looked over at me and smiled "Taylor, Will you please go out with me? I love you alot, and, every time we are together, my heart skips a beat" Chad continued. By this time, my eyes were watering, tears were streaming down my face. I stood up from my seat, and walked over to were Chad was stood. "Of course I will baby" I shouted. I ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug, he swung me around, as everyone in the Bar was clapping.

End of flashback

(Gabriella's POV)

So now it was our 5th Day in Rome, I was on my way down to breakfast, With Taylor. "So, how was last night, I heard You and Chad got together" I asked, interested by the reply. "You heard about that, Who told you?" Taylor asked, as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor. I dragged her along, moving her along, "Troy text me this morning, he's such a sweetie...And i can't believe he asked you in front of all those people" We carried on talking about what had happened last night, until we reached the dining hall, where we stopped, so Chad wouldn't know we were talking about him, wouldn't want his head getting any bigger.  
I wasn't that hungry this morning, so I just drank a coffee, whilst everyone else tucked in. "What's up babe?" Troy asked, putting his arm around my waist and kissing my head. "Nothing, Just not that hungry, that's all" I replied, smiling. Troy got back to his toast, and we carried on talking with the rest of our table, Which consisted of Troy, me Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi and Clare. We had made a few more friends since been in Rome.

After breakfast, we were again all shoved into the small meetings room, We had all become accustomed to this room, sadly, we had our own seats in here. Today was some sort of performance, By some Italian school children, in a big posh theatre I had no idea what was called. I was slightly distracted through the whole announcement, by Troys hand sat on my lap. Once Miss Burns and the others were finished, we gathered our things up, and began the walk to the theatre. We kept getting looks from the helping teachers, by me and Troy walking hand in hand, What did it matter to them if me and Troy were a 'thing.  
"I wonder what everyone at school will think when they find out about us!" I laughed, looking up at his perfect face. "Who cares, We're happy, and thats all that matters" Troy squeazed my hand, and carried on walking. Everyone was enjoying the lovely weather, strolling along, as if there was'nt a care in the world. It only took us around half an hour to walk to the theatre. When we got there, everybody looked up at the tall building, towering into the air.

We were given our seat numbers as we entered, and had the teachers dish out the tickets, then we went into the main hall, and sat down in our designated seats. Me, Taylor, Chad and Troy were all sat together...It was nice to sit with Taylor, I felt as though i was not talking to her as much since Troy came along, But now she was with Chad, so things wern't so bad. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome! Please enjoy Apollo lane's version of Shakespeare's ROMEO AND JULIET" The spokesman clapped his hands an left the stage, leaving the curtains to go up, and the cast to erupt onto the stage.

When it was the interval, almost all the studio got up and went place, either the toilet, refreshments, or even for fresh air. I knew that if i went to go anywhere, i'd only get lost, mybest bet was to stay seated.

As the ending scene approached, everyone was getting pretty restless, god knows how long this had been going on. The students had done a good job though, it was an amazing performance. The curtains fell down and everyone clapped. Suddenly, everyone was rising from their seats, and making a quick exit, to beat the congestion of people. Our group all stood up and we all walked out into the parking lot, and met up with the teachers.  
"What did everyone think of it then?" One of the teaching staff asked.  
"Was orate" Chad said, showing no interest at all. Getting a few laughs from the students

--

About an hour later, and we were on a coach, on our way to 'Acquapiper' a water park. I was looking forward to it, and the teachers had told us it was 'a blast'. Everyone was wearing their bikinis/swimming shorts under their clothes, ready for when we got there. As we approached, the big, blue sign 'Acquapiper" Stood out, everyone's heads immediately shot up, and caught a glimpse of the sign. A series of Ooh's and Aah's were heard, and then there was Chad, "WAAHAAAAY" He stood up and threw his fist in the air, jumping up and down. When he realised everyone was looking at him, he blushed, and sat down in his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Danforth...For that...Show? Ok everyone, can we please start from the front and get off the coach in an ORDERLY fashion" Miss Burns walked off the coach and stood outside, making everyone line up, Well attempted anyway.

--

The sun was beating down on my face, Me and Taylor had just stepped out of the women's changing rooms, into the water park, What an amazing sight! Brightly coloured slides stood all around, Twisting and spiraling, leading into huge pools, full of people. In the distance, a slightly smaller pool stood alone...With a waterfall above it, full of caves. The water looked so inviting, so cool, in comparison to the sun.

Troy and Chad ran out of the guys changing rooms and came and stood beside us, Taking in the sight we had just seen. Almost immediately, Chad ran off to the highest slide..."I'll go with him" Troy looked gulm, but he kissed me, and ran after him.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us" I laughed, beginning to walk to the pool with the waterfall, This pool wasn't as busy as some of the others, which was good, we didn't want to be too over-crowded.

After a good half hour of swimming around the pools, We decided to go look for the boys, see what they were up to.  
We jumped out of the pool, and walked towards where the huge slides were, We knew they'd be around here somewhere, they were with Chad after all.

When we got closer to the slides, we caught a glimpse of Troy, Chad and Jason sat on a lounger...It seemed as thought their heads were following a Blonde girl.  
I stopped, and took in the sight before me, Troy, was 'checking out' another girl? Even though he was with me? What was going on? I was furious at this point, I felt as though my heart was about to explode.

My face showed it all, I stormed over to the boys, face red, an angry expression on my face. "TROY, HOW DARE YOU CHECK OUT OTHER GIRLS, YOUR WITH ME, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" I screamed at him, and I saw his face fall.."No, No Gabi, It's Jason, he liked her..." "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" At this point, i had tears streaming down my face, and I ran as fast as i could into the changing rooms, Where I sat on the bench and cried.

"Gabi, Troy told me what happened..." Taylor said "No, Taylor, please i don't want to hear it" My eyes were stinging from the tears as they streamed down my face. "Hear me out" She began "Jason liked the look of her, and he asked Troy and Chad to see what they thought of her, that's all that happened Gabi." Taylor hugged me and we sat there for a while...

The coach trip was awkward, I sat at the back, away from Troy, next to Taylor, I just stared out the window the whole time, feeling hurt, betrayed and ripped apart. As soon as we got to the hotel, I ran to my room, alone, and shut the door behind me, Sliding down the back and crying, once again.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, All the reviews and story alert messages i get makes me smile,  
Constructive criticism is welcome, and helps me towards achieving the best story that i can..  
Please reviewwww!**

**xx**


	6. Should i forgive him'

**Thanks for all the reviews im getting :D  
I'm going to upload the next chapter when I have a few more reviews. So i know if I'm doing well and should carry on :)  
I have the next couple of chapters planned, but I want to be alittle ahead incase I cant write a chapter at any time.**

* * *

Troy's (POV)

I saw Gabriella run straight into the hotel, not even waiting for Taylor. My face sank and I looked to the floor, I was distraught. I loved her so much, and I didn't know what to do. Taylor walked with us up to her room and went to open the door, to find Gabriella was sat in front of it, and refused to move...So she came to our room until Gabriella was sorted.  
I sat there looking down at my feet, my hands tightened into fists, I was so angry at myself, how could I have been so stupid? I suddenly had a brain wave.  
"I'll be back soon guys" I said, and ran out of the room, and down the stairs. I searched the whole of the bottom floor, running around frantically, looking for the hotel shop. When I caught a sight of it, I ran into it, I picked up the biggest bunch of flowers...Red roses, her favourite, as I had recently learnt, Then I looked around for a box of gift wrapped chocolates. Once finished I handed over the money. "Keep the change mate, thanks".

I launched for the door, flowers and chocolates in hand, and made my way up the stairs, two at a time. Surely, Gabriella would let me in? When I reached her door, I took a deep breath and knocked. I waited a few seconds, and heard the lock click. Gabriella's head appearing around the door.

She looked...Beautiful, even with puffy eyes, red face and tears dripping down her face. "Gabriella, Please...Baby, let me come in?" I asked, with hope in my eyes. She stepped to the side, and I smiled and walked in...Handing her the flowers and chocolates, she took them in her arms and walked to the sofa. Putting them down on the floor. She didn't talk much, which worried me. I figured she wanted me to just talk. So I did, I told her my whole story.

(Gabriella's POV)

"Should i forgive him?" I asked myself.  
He began telling me his story...I sat and listened,  
"Jason caught sight of a girl he liked...He asked us if we liked the look of her, if we thought she was alright looking, So we looked...That's all we were doing, Just looking for Jason's sake. Babe, I'm sorry, I wouldn't ever look at a girl the same way I look at you. I love you so much Gabriella, You look beautiful, even now, with tears streaming down your face, and you look like an angel" He stopped and looked into my eyes, his piercing blue eyes made me melt into them. What Taylor had tried to tell me was true, Troy wasn't checking anyone else out.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, taking in his scent. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, and I felt safe, I felt loved and I felt as though everything was back to normal. I looked up at his eyes, still with my arms around him, I felt speechless, as though this moment didn't need words. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. Like I'd never kissed him before, I was so happy. Deep down, I knew he wouldn't be doing what I suspected, but there was something disagreeing with me.

When the need for oxygen became almost life threatening, we broke apart. "I'm so sorry, I should have listened, but I didn't" I hugged him again, and he kissed the top of my head. Right now was perfect.

--

Me and Troy were finally back to normal, we were sat with Taylor and Chad, watching a film and eating my chocolates what Troy had bought. The roses stood in a vase on the kitchen work top. By now we were watching repeats of films; there was absolutely nothing to do. Although, tonight at 8pm we were going out to see a firework's display close the he Colosseum. First time in the whole trip that they were taking us out past 6pm. Once the film was finished, we put the DVD back in it's case and forced Troy and Chad to get out, whilst we got changed. It took a lot of work, but eventually, they got out.

"What do you think of this?" I asked, slipping on a pale blue, spotty strapless dress.  
"That's gorgeous!" Taylor said, with added enthusiasm.  
I smiled at her and pulled on some skin coloured tights, white ballet shoes and a small white cardigan. My hair was left in it's natural state.  
Taylor walked out of the bathroom in her long, grey top, finishing just above her knees, and black leggings, complete with a pair of her Uggs. "How do I look?" She asked, turning around, as if on a catwalk. "Beautiful" I shouted, laughing and running up to her, hugging her. Me and Taylor have always being close, we were friends ever since we were 3.

Taylor ran over to the stereo, and put the radio on, then proceeded to jumping on the bed. I joined her and we jumped around to the music. We looked like complete idiots, but we didn't care, we were enjoying ourselves that was the main thing.

We carried on jumping and singing on the bed, when out of the blue, Troy and Chad came up behind us and picked us up.  
"Arrrgh!" I yelled, "What are you doing in here?" I asked furiously.  
"We knocked, and no one answered, we thought there was a party going on, so we came in" Troy smiled cheekily and put me down on the bed. I giggled and stoop up, straightening my dress out.  
I grabbed my clutch bag, and we all headed out of the hotel room, towards the hotel lobby.

When we got there, Miss Burns did a quick register to make sure everyone was there, and then we set off out the hotel, towards the colesseum. "I love fireworks!" I shouted, as we got closer...

The sky filled with brightly coloured explosions, Blues, pinks, greens...Every colour of the rainbow. Noisy, yet so beautiful. The bangs made me jump every so often, when I wasn't watching them. Troy had his arm wrapped around me, making me warmer from the night air. I like the big fireworks best, the ones that went on for a long time, and made you watch in amazement. "Trooooyy, can we go get some sparklers" I cried, sounding like a spoilt child.  
"Okay come on then" He laughed, carrying me to the stand on his back.  
We bought a packet of jumbo sparklers and waved them around in the dark...The tiny sparks flying off the metal stick in all directions. They were beautiful. I've always liked Fireworks; they make me feel calm, in a weird sense. Every bonfire night my mum would get loads of fireworks, and we would have our own display in the back yard.  
I came to realization of where I was, who I was with and it put a smile on my face. I hugged onto Troy tighter as we watched the fireworks go up in the air, and erupt. The show was nearly over, as you could tell...We were beginning to get the best, longest fireworks. I turned to look at Troy, putting my arms around his neck, and hugging him closer. His arms hanging freely around my waist, he leaned down and we shared a passionate kiss. After about 3 minutes, we broke apart and watched the rest of the fireworks.

After the last firework, we all gathered near the main entrance and waited for our teachers to find everyone.  
By now it was 9pm, and we were all walking back to the hotel.  
"Gabi, You up for a pampering night?" Taylor asked, looking back.  
"Yeah sure, why not" I smiled, turning to Troy.  
"Does this mean your kicking me and Chad out tonight?" Troy asking, pulling a puppy face "Yeaah, 'fraid so" I laughed, squeezing his hand.

When me and Taylor got into our rooms, we turned on the radio and proceed into changing into our pyjamas. Once we were dressed, we went into the bathroom and searched through my bathroom bag I had brought.  
"How's a face mask sound?" I asked, pulling out a Hot Toffee face mask.  
"Perfect" Taylor said, ripping open the packet and beginning to spread it onto her face.  
I took the packet off her and spread the rest of the contents around my face, I threw the packet into the bin and we went and laid on the bed.

"How many days do we have left now?" I asked, trying not too move my mouth too much "About 4 I think, well 4 full days then a travelling day" Taylor's words were hard to hear, with the face mask tightening on our faces.  
We carried on talking for a while, and then cracked up laughing. God knows why, we always do when we have face masks on.  
"I can't stand this anymore, come on, can we get them off now?" She asked, standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

When our faces were covered in random products, we hadn't realised just how worn-out we were, so we decided to call it a night. Taylor reached over and turned the radio off and then settled in the snug cream duvet and I shut the light off that was beside me and we let the darkness slip over our eyes and drifted away, into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for readding, Please review.**


	7. Venice Gabriella

**Hey, so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've had loads to do recently...and i want to be one chapter ahead of myself. I'm already half way through the next chapter, and i was going to wait until I had finished it, but ive kept you so long.**

Just to let you know...The next chapter, will be the same day, but from another person POV (Dont worry, they do different things) So it wont get boring, and repetative. It's basically in an attempt to lengthen the story...  
I'm conisdering writing a sequel to Rome Romance. They can only stay in Rome so long. I'm not too sure though.

**That's enough ranting...  
22 Reviews for the next chapter? :D Thats only 4 more.**

* * *

(Gabriella's' POV)

It was Monday, so we had 4 full days left of Rome.  
I was going to miss Rome, everything about it, from the comfortable beds, to the sun. I'd miss spending everyday with Taylor, Chad and Troy. Being able to wake up on a morning, going out to the balcony and breathing in the fresh air. We're going to Venice today, Or 'The city of water'. We had a choice of either, a fashion show, or some sort of basketball stadium. As you would have thought, all the girls are going to the fashion show, the guys, the basketball stadium.

"Hey Tay" I sang, walking out onto the balcony with a cup of coffee, I rested my petite arms onto the cold balcony and looked out across Rome. We were up unusually early today, so we had the time to chill. Once I had finished my coffee, I put my mug in the sink and went and chose out some clothes for today's fashion show. I pulled out a plain black vest top, and a grey tartan, Puffed out 'rara' type skirt. I also found some skin coloured tights and my black pumps. I picked the big heap up off the floor and headed for the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me, I flung my clothes on the side, and got into the shower.I stood there, with my head back, feeling refreshed. The warm water running down my skin, relaxing all my muscles. I squirted a heap of shampoo in my hand and rubbed it throughout my hair, Lathering it, making bubbles appear all over my body, as the water made it run down my back. Once all the shampoo had gone, I did the same with the conditioner, Making sure I used plenty, giving my hair a glossy shine. After I'd cleaned all my body, I stepped out of the shower, turning it off and wrapping a crisp, white towel around my body.

I brushed my hair through a few times, then put my clothes on for the day.  
"Gabi, you done yet?" Taylor asked, knocking on the door.  
"yeah I am" I smiled, unlocking the door, and allowing her in to do her hair and makeup. I blow dried my hair and left it natural, again. My makeup consisted of a Smokey eye and some light blusher. Taylor was dressed in a knee-length pale blue skirt, with a white top and some white pumps. She curled her hair into tight curls, making her hair appear short. She looked stunning.  
"You look really nice" I complimented her, watching her apply her mascara.  
"Thanks" she replied "so do you" I smiled at her and then walked into the main room of the apartment.

It was only 7am by now, and we weren't expected down for breakfast until 8am. I went to my wardrobe and picked out a small grey bag, in which I put my Phone, purse and other essentials in.

Taylor and I decided to chill out and watch some Italian TV,  
"Hey, we might find some cool documentary on cooking or something, Italians love cooking" Taylor laughed, switching channels. "Taylor, Italians like Pizza and pasta, that's pretty much it" I took the control off her and switched on the music programmes, attempting to sing along to some of the Italian idols. Yet failing miserably.

At around 7.50 we grabbed our bags and walked out of the hotel room, locking the door behind us. When we arrived at the dining hall, we were the first ones their from our school, so we made use of it and grabbed the table near the window, before anyone else could. We went to the buffet counter and grabbed a plate of toast to share, and a coffee each. I began eating a slice of toast on the way back. Taylor laughed at me and put her coffee down on the table. "I wonder where everyone is, we're usually the last ones here!" she laughed, taking a sip of her ate our toast in a comfortable silence, talking occasionally about anything that came to mind. We finally spotted Troy and Chad enter the room, "You took your time, what held you back? Wouldn't Chad's hair go in place?" I laughed, sipping my coffee.  
"haha, You're funny" Chad said sarcastically, walking off to the buffet table, Troy following closely behind him. "I can't believe we're going to Venice today, I'm so excited" Taylor almost squealed.  
"I know, we're gunna see all the amazing fashion designers!" I screamed, with almost as much excitement as Taylor. "Whoa, Ladies, Calm down, It's not nearly as good as going to the basketball stadium" Chad said, jumping up and down in his seat.  
Everyone just started at him, which made him stop, and begin to eat his toast.

Once breakfast was over, we were all escorted onto the coach. The fashion show and the stadium were pretty close. Chad was the first one on, obviously, and he ran to the back and took the back seat. Then Taylor sat next to him, then me, and then Troy.

The journey to Venice consisted of Chad getting pretty hyper, singing at the top of his voice. Me and Taylor talking about clothes and shoes, and me and Troy holding hands and cuddling up the entire way.  
"Hey, dude, did you know they call this the city of water?" Chad asked, peering towards Troy. ⌠Dude, we learnt that in the 7th grade, you have to know that? Oh wait, you practically slept through that year so I'm very surprised that even you knew that!" Troy said sarcastically, knowing full well that he had ruined Chad's 'smart' moment.  
⌠Why? Why do you have always do that? Can't I just seem smart for at least 5 minutes?" he asked.  
Troy thought for a few seconds and then finally looked back to Chad. "No."

The rest of the journey was pretty silent, but I was enjoying resting in Troy's arms. His arm's always made me feel safe, like I was in a world of my own. I started drawing patters on his arm's, I felt him shudder, then kiss my head, I smiled to myself and then carried on looking out the window.

"MAN! WE'RE HERE!" Chad shouted, jumping out of his seat. Everyone's eyes turned to the right and looked out of the window, towards a towering stadium. "Everyone who wants to go to the Basketball stadium, come this way, You will be with me, Mr. Harding and Mr. Hooken". Troy kissed me on the cheek before walking off the coach. The rest of the bus waved to all the people who were going to the basketball stadium. The rest of set off again. "We will be arriving at the Fashion show in around 5 minutes, you will be with myself, Miss France and Mrs Wolfe" Miss Debbs said.

When we arrived at the building, all we could see was cars and people. The atmosphere was amazing, there was so many people here! Everyone was wearing amazing clothes, which almost made me feel like my outfit was lame. Our little group walked into the huge building. This place held all the important events. When we arrived we were greeted by the smiling faces of the greeters.

We were told the fashion show began at 3pm...So we had 3 hours before it began. We were told we could go around shopping, but we had to meet up at 2.30pm.  
"Meet back here at 2.30 guys, and then we will go to the main area and watch the fashion show" Miss Wolfe said.

Me and Taylor immediately walked up to the 'Mac' stand to browse the make up. I ended up walking away with a goodie bag full of products.  
"I wonder what the guys are up to" Taylor asked, as we approached an Italian clothes stand. "Oh erm, maybe basketball?" I replied, with a sarcastic tone.  
"You're just getting like Troy with your sarcastic comments" Taylor laughed, picking up a grey top "Wow, this is Lush!" Taylor said, draping the garment over her arm.

At around 2pm, me and Taylor had spent so much money, we weren't too sure, we didn't know about foreign money. "Oh I need a bottle of water" I said, pointing to a vending machine.  
"Water? Come on Gabi, live a little" Taylor said, "Try a coke?" she laughed.  
"I'll stick with my water" I said, pushing D4 on the vending machine. My water dropped out and landed at the compartment at the bottom. I took the water and opened the top, taking a sip.  
"We might as well go back to the main part, might take us a while to find it" I laughed, heading towards a corridor.  
Turns out we were just around the corner, So we started the gathering and sat on the floor, bags surrounding us.

From then on, everyone started gathering around us, talking about who they say, what they bought, and how excited they were for the fashion show. "Hey guys, I'm going to take a quick register, and then we can set off" Miss Wolfe said, returning with few bags.

Once everyone was here, we were given our tickets to the show, and we walked to the gates, which lead us into the place.  
We stood in a long line, patiently, waiting for our turn to get in. Our group were all sat together, using up a couple of the rows. When we got to the front of the queue, we were asked to display our tickets.  
"D34 and D35" he said to me and Taylor.

The first sight of the cat walk was....amazing.  
Lights shone around, a huge, silver catwalk stood in the middle, with millions of seats surrounding. I looked up, the ceiling covered with little white fairy lights, to look like the sky. The whole place was amazing. Songs were playing out, welcoming the guests. We carried on walking in, and had someone direct us to our seats.  
"This place is huge!" Taylor said excitement in her voice.  
It seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves, just looking at the place. The disco-type lights shun all around the room, making the whole place light up.

At exactly 3pm 2 celebrity hosts ran out onto the stage. They were well known in the UK and came to Venice to do the fashion show. Ferne cotton and Gok Wan.  
"Can we please have a big round of applause for our celebrity hosts FERNE COTTON AND GOK WAN" The voice echoed throughout the building and everyone cheered and clapped. "Oh my god...It's Gok wan" a girl called Sarah said. I laughed at her and carried on cheering.

"Hello everyone, this is an amazing turn out, and it's an amazing experience for me to be here in Venice" Ferne said, almost shouting into the microphone, above the screams. "Thank you to everyone who has come here today, it really is an amazing how and I hope you all enjoy yourselves" Gok wan shouted above the crowd. With that, they ran off stage waving, their faces on a large screen for those at the back. The first song came on 'Up' by The Saturdays and the first models appeared on the stage.  
"This is the summer collection by Juicy Couture" One of the hosts said, above the song. Then leaving it to play whilst a host of models walked out showing off their clothes and shoes.

After them, a whole host of fashion designers where there to present their designs and ideas. Including Georgio Armarni, Dolce and Gabana, Nina Ricci, Marc Jacobs, Calvin Klein and a whole load of other famous Italian brands I hadn't heard of.

A couple of hours later, and the show was over. The lights came on full, like they were when we first came in. Music started playing lightly louder, and people were starting to vacate their seats. "We're gunna wait a bit till we leave, so nobody gets lost" Miss Burns said. We sat down and watched about half of the people leave the cat walk. "Right, I think we're free to go now" Miss Burns laughed, and began to lead out.

Once outside, everyone was relived to be walking around again, stretching their legs after being sat down for a while.  
"Wow, fresh air" Taylor laughed.  
We walked across the crowded car park, and went to the coach, where we took our seats, and made room for the guys from basketball. "That was the best experience ever" Taylor said, excitedly...Everyone was talking about the day and what they had bought.

When we arrived at the basketball stadium, there was no sign of the guys. "I'll go and get them, you can stand outside the coach for the mean time if you want, before we set back off" Miss Burns said, and she walked out, into the cold.

Me and Taylor immediately stood up and vacated the bus, standing outside in the cool air. "Jesus it's so stuffy on that coach" Taylor said taking deep breaths. "Yeah, I know what you mean" I replied, fanning myself.  
We saw the lads coming out of the tall stadium, and heading towards the coach. I ran up to Troy. "Hey, did you have a nice time?" I asked, hugging him. "Yeah it was amazing, we can swap stories on he ride home He smiled.  
He took my hand and lead me onto the coach. We took our paces at the back and I snuggled into him. Loving the feel of his arms around me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading....please review.**


	8. Venice Troy

**Heeeyy, I'm sorry i took so long to update, ive been so busy. And now im struggling on how to continue with this story  
15 reviews for the next chapter please **(Troy's pov)

* * *

it was Monday, so we had 4 full days left of Rome.  
i was going to miss rome, the fun i had with gabriella, the freedom this place gave me, and the endless days of fun.  
i rolled out of bed, glancing and the clock, it read 7.50am. i closed my eyes then opened them again in shock "shit, chad wake up" i shouted, running over to the wardrobe and grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt. "urgh?" he groaned, looking over at me "its 7.50 man, we have 10 mins, come on!" i shouted, running into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.  
i jumped into the shower...i couldn't start the day without a shower. i washed myself as quick as i could, and squirted some shampoo on my head. rinsing it off as quick as i could, i jumped out of the shower, and dried myself.  
i threw on my clothes and styled my hair using some gel that was left out. i wore a grey, short sleeved top, and some jeans, throwing on some black shoes, i ran out of the bathroom and headed for the door.  
"chad..." i reminded myself, turning around and seeing him laid in bed...asleep walking over to the kitchen area, i filled up a glass of water and walked over to his bed.  
"woops, slipped" i laughed, as i emptied the contents over Chad's head.  
"argh" chad screamed. "what the hell did you do that for?" he said, jumping out of bed. "i asked you to wake up 10 minutes ago!" i was annoyed at this point.  
"hurry up and get dressed, I'll wait 5 mins for you" i took a seat on my bed and started looking around.

15 minutes later and chad was finally ready. we were running so late right now, the girls were probably sending out a search party.  
i dragged him out of the hotel room and we headed for the stairs, running at a fast pace. "dude, you do know, all the food will have gone" troy laughed, running down the stairs two at a time "what? why didn't you wake me up earlier" chad screamed at me.  
"calm down" i laughed, as we approached the dining hall.

we walked in, trying to look as casual as possible, and headed over to where Gabriella and Taylor were sat.  
"you took your time, what held you back? wouldn't chad's hair go in place?" gabriella laughed. chad didn't take it too well,  
"haha your funny" he said, walking towards the buffet table. i followed him and looked over the table to see what i wanted. when we got back to the table, Taylor and Gabriella were saying how excited they were for Venice. i was pretty psyched about it, but didn't want my excitement show too much. chad, however, didn't seem to bothered "whoa, ladies, calm down, it's not nearly as good as going to the basketball stadium" he jumped up and down in his seat, like an excited child at the seaside. we all glared at him, which caused him to stop, putting his head down, he carried on eating his toast.

after chad was fully satisfied with the amount of food he had consumed, we all walked out, onto the coach which was waiting for us outside. chad ran on, and took the back seat, saving seats for us. the journey was to last a couple of hours, so everyone had brought things with them to occupy their mind. i didn't i had Gabriella. i was content to sit their with Gabriella's hand in mine. chad was singing loudly at the top of his voice, and jumping up and down. Taylor and Gabriella were talking about clothes and stuff. i could just hear their muffled voices as i drifted away...i was looking out the window at the passing scenery. imagining how perfect my life was at this moment. re-living the past week, remembering what had happened, how we almost broke up. but my romantic skills played a huge part and i'd got back together with her. "hey, dude, did you know they call this the city of water?" chad shouted, interrupting my daze.  
i shook my head in an attempt to wake myself up.  
"dude, we learnt that in the 7th grade, you have to know that? oh wait, you practially slept through that year so I'm very surprised that even you knew that!" i said, sarcastically, i knew i had just ruined his 'smart' moment. why? why do you have always do that? can t i just seem smart for at least 5 minutes? he asked, his head sinking to the floor. i looked out of the window, laughing to my self "no." i said, turning back.

the rest of the journey, nobody talked much, we had the occasional conversation, but nothing much. i loved the feeling of Gabriella in my arms, her head, resting on my chest, my arm hanging loosely around her waist.  
looking out the window again, i saw all the scenery passing by. i shuddered as i felt gabriella drawing little circles on my arm's. i shuddered and kissed the top of her head.

"man! we're here!" chad jumped out of his seat and shouted at the top of his voice. everyone turned and looked out of the window, to see a towering stadium.  
"everyone who wants to go to the basketball stadium, come this way, you will be with me, Mr. Harding and Mr. hooken".  
i kissed gabriella on the cheek and walked off the coach, looking back over my shoulder, i smiled at her. when we were all off the coach, everyone waved us off and they set off. that left the lad to check out the amazing basketball stadium.  
"this place is huge" chad said, walking into the building. huge walls, painted with basketball stars towered over us all. everyone fell silent as we all looked around, taking in our surroundings. we were greeted by a friendly coach who was going to show us around, and also show us some new skills, which would come in useful during game play.

"how amazing is this place? just think, we could be playing in an American version of this...when...when we leave school of course" chad said, as we entered the court. we had just finished the tour, we had seen everything there was to see, we knew everything we could possibly know.

"half of you to one basket, half to the other, i'm going to start my showing you the advance techniques of shooting" the coach said, addressing the whole of the group. "i've been told you know the basics." he continued. we were split into two groups so we had more shoots. the coach taught the Venice teams, so he had the best techniques in the business. after shooting, we were taught dodging, dribbling, and a whole load of other techniques.

"dude, this is amazing stuff" jason said, patting me on the back, whilst we were waiting to throw.  
"yeah, i know, imagine us using them in front of the knights, they're gunna be shocked" i replied, throwing the ball straight into the net, and running to the back.

"okay lads, if you can make your way to the stands, a match will begin in around 15 minutes" the coach said. "no way?" chad shouted "we're watching a match" he carried on. "yeah, we are, sorry, i forgot to mention" the coach laughed and led everyone to the stands.  
at this point, everyone was excited for the game. without warning, crowds of fans began filling into the stadium. the fans with bright red tops on, waving flags, blowing whistles. then there was the blue coloured fans. we all sat their, wide eyed. the amount of fans was unbelievable.

"welcome to the math of the Romanian bulls against the Venice giants" the crowd erupted in cheers as both teams ran onto the court, both from different sides. the Venice giant's cheerleaders began their routine whilst the two teams began to warm up.

------

all eyes were on the players as the match drew to a close. with 1 minute left to go, the score was 64-64 the pressure was on. player 14...dribbled the ball down towards the basket, the red colour flying by as if in the wind. he threw the ball out of his hands, towards the net.  
silence.  
the time seemed to slow down. everyone gasped and their eyes darted towards the basket, as the ball seemed to circle around the hoop slowly. "in" chad yelled. every single giants fan jumped into the air as the buzzer rang and the giants were declared the winners.  
the whole stadium was buzzing with excitement...except from the bulls, who were obviously gutted they lost.

we were then led into the lobby, to have a register taken, making sure nobody have got lost. once done, we saw miss burns walk into the stadium.  
"come on lads, the girls are waiting" she laughed, and led the way to the coach.  
when we got outside, most of the girls were stood outside of the coach. i saw Gabriella running towards me, so i opened my arms. she ran into my arms, "hey, did you have a nice time?" "yeah it was amazing, we can swap stories on he ride home" i said, wrapping my arms around her waist. i took her hand and lead her onto the coach. we sat at the back and i wrapped my arms protectively around her. "so, what did you get up to?" i asked, as the coach set off.  
she began to tell me what she was doing throughout the day.  
"...and then we went to the fashion show, it was amazing, we saw gok wan and ferne cotton!" she said, her adorable eyes looking up into mine. the sparkle in her eyes distracted me as she carried on telling me her whole day.

"i'm glad you had a good time" i smiled as she finished telling. i kissed the top of her head and proceeded to looking out of the window. "now tell me what you did" she said, turning my head and beaming up at me. "you know, you won't enjoy hearing about my day" i laughed, looking into her eyes, which almost seemed as if she was silently pleeding with me. "fine..." i sighed "we started off by getting a tour, seriously, that place is huge!" i said "yeah, just think gabs, me and troy could be playing somewhere like there!" chad said, jumping up and down. Gabriella laughed and looked up at me, as if to carry on.

-  
"the game was amazing, I've never seen so many supporters....and then miss burns came and got us" i finished, taking a sip of water. by now, we were almost back at the hotel...the night sky was shining through the windows, with the stars in the sky.  
when we arrived back at the hotel, everyone sleepily walked off he bus and into the hotel. doing their own thing. "fancy checking out the entertainment?" chad asked, looking at the bulletin board. i laughed silently and nudged Gabriella, "nah man, im wiped, i'm gunna have an early night i think" i said, winking at Gabriella.  
"yeah me too, i'll see you later tay, chad" gabriella said, i took her hand and lead her up the stairs. when we got close to our rooms, i carried on walking, towards the next pair of stairs.  
"where are we going, i thought..." she began looking up at me.  
"i heard there's an amazing roof garden" i laughed.

we walked up the last set of stairs and ended up in the midnight air. "woah" was all Gabriella could manage. i lead her further towards the middle, and stopped, looking up into the night sky. "this is...beautiful" i said looking down at her. before i knew what was happening, my arms were around her waist, her arms around my neck. our heads were leaning in, and we were sharing a sweet passionate kiss. after several minutes, we broke apart and i rested my forehead on hers, not wanting to ruin the moment. neither of us wanted to move, but we knew sooner or later...we had to.

i lead her over to a bench and she sat on my knee, i placed my arms around her waist, loosley and we started up, watching the stars over us. the perfect moment.

* * *

**As i said, this is just the same as the last chapter but from a different POV.  
25 reviews please.....**


	9. Stormy Days

**This is a pretty fast update, for me :D  
I just want to say, thank you so much to 'DancingDiva101' for helping me a little with the story line behind this chapter.  
Also, thank you to all the people who review, fav, and add me to their alerts list. It makes me feel so happy when i get them, and it makes me want to write more.******

I also want to quickly tell you about a story which im currently co-writing with DancingDiva101 We havn't decided on a title yet, but we almost have the first chapter done, which has taken alot of work and many hours. When the story is uploaded (on a joint account) i'll make sure to link it here so you can all read it. It is a HSM based fan fic of course. :)

* * *

I rolled over, the cool air hitting my body as the duvet rolled off me and landed on the floor. I groaned and reached for it, picking it up and throwing it back over myself. The warmth of it sent tingling sensations throughout my body. I smiled to myself and glanced at the clock sat next to me. The glowing numbers stood out to me, 6:00. I closed my eyes and re-opened them, looking around the room. I found the strength to pull myself up and sit up in bed. I reached my arms up and yawned.

"I am so tired" I complained, glancing at Taylor, stood in the kitchen.

"I'm not surprised, I can't believe you didn't get caught coming in late, what did you get up to?...Coffee?" She asked.

"Thanks..." I said, walking up to her and accepting the Coffee. "We were up at the roof garden, it was beautiful, so romantic, we didn't do much, we just sat and talked it was amazing" I said, we began walking out to the balcony and looking out across the town. "Plus, we weren't that late anyway" I said smiling to myself.

"Gabs, are you joking, I was asleep, I only just heard the door click shut!" Taylor laughed and sipped her coffee.

"Looks like it's gunna rain, these clouds are black as....coal!" Taylor said I zoned out after this and began thinking about last night.

I did have an amazing time though, just sat with Troy all night, talking about us, and anything that we wanted to. When we got home, it was going to be...different, but good. We'd be able to do different things, than just spend time together in the hotel...Well until 10 anyway.

"I can't wait to tell my mum, she knows how much I liked him" I giggled excitedly. I was close to my mum, I told her everything, we were like best friends, she knew how I felt about Troy, she knew how long I had liked him. My mum was going to be so proud.

"Anyway, I'm gunna jump in the shower" Taylor said, turning and heading inside.

I followed and went to the kitchen, washing up the mugs we had just used, I dried them and put them away. Sighing to myself and grabbing a few clothes out of my wardrobe. Ready for when Taylor had finished. I put them at the end of the bed and began to make it, fluffing the pillows and sorting out the covers. I was a perfectionist when it came to housework...I couldn't have one crease in my bed.

Once Taylor had finished I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, and placing my clothes on the side. My morning was always the same, I got in the shower letting the warm water run over me, then i washed, and finally shampooed.

I grabbed a towel from the rack and dried myself thoroughly. I got dressed, as usual....obviously.

Once I was fully dressed, hair and makeup done, I walked out the bathroom and dumped my PJ's in a pile on my bed.

I walked to the sofa and sat down next to Taylor "What time is it?" I asked, glancing at the TV.

"Seven, only an hour to go" She sighed, turning over the TV to some music channel.

"Hey, we're allowed out of our rooms at this time aint we?" I asked, a playful smile on my face.

"Yeaaahh...Why?" Taylor asked, looking suspicious.

"Come with me" I said, I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hotel room, locking the door behind me.

"ahhh, I know where we are going" She laughed. We suddenly turned a corner and passed Chad and Troy's room, where she thought I was taking her "Okay now I don't" She said, a frown forming on her face. I laughed at her and carried on walking. Up the final flight of stairs.

"Wow" Was all Taylor could say.

"It's much better at night, with the stars out" I said, smiling and remembering last night.

"So, this is where you were all night?" She asked looking back at me.

"Ahuh" I said. I loved this place. Even with the huge, grey clouds screaming down at us, this place was beautiful. The flowers and trees were blowing slightly in the wind. The whole town looked alive. Cars with their lights on, because the clouds made it slightly foggy.

We were out there for a good ten minutes, when a droplet of water dropped down onto my arm.

"Tay! It's raining!" I shouted across the roof.

"It's only spitting" She said, obviously enjoying the view

For a second, all I heard was the booming sound of thunder, it scared me to death, but for Taylor, she looked as if she was enjoying it. That was until a flash of vivid blue light cracked across the sky, lighting up the whole area.

"SHIT! TAY, QUICK" I shouted, trying to be heard over the thunder which had just erupted overhead. We ran inside as fast as we could.

"Well, that was unexpected" Taylor laughed

We laughed pretty much all the way to our floor, even though it really, wasn't that funny.

"Come on, lets shock them" I said, stumbling towards my boyfriend's door. I knocked and waited. A shirtless Troy came to the door.

"Heeeeey, nice to see you!" He said. I breathed in and stared.

"oh, yeah, hey!" I stuttered, immediately cursing myself afterwards. He laughed at me and leant down to kiss me.

"Come on in, were nearly done" He stepped aside and let us in "YO, Chad, your birds here!" He laughed shutting the door and following us in.

"I'm not a 'bird'" Taylor said narrowing her eyes towards Troy.

I laughed also, and went to Troy and hugged him, taking in his scent.

"God, get a room" Chad said. I peered over my shoulder and laugh at him covering his eyes.

"Technically, we do have one, but your in it" Troy stated and continued to smirk. I smacked his arm playfully and laughed.

"Anyway, dress yourself Troy" Chad said, throwing a shirt to Troy, who expertly caught it in his right hand. He pulled away and threw it over his head, then taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"In a way, I'll be glad to be home" Chad said, as we entered the lift.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked, eyes wide.

"I can get up when I want, do what I want and stuff" He said

"S'pose" said Taylor.

When we arrived at the dining hall, most of the table were full, so we sat with Jason and some other people. Once we had picked up our breakfast we went and sat down at the table and began the morning chit-chat.

"Have you seen the storm! I hate lightening!" Jason said, squinting outside the window. Most of us turned around to look at the storm. The clouds seemed to be getting darker, the rain was pouring down and the lightening was flashing every few minutes. Me and Taylor began laughing silently, and we kept glancing at each other. Thank god no one seemed to notice. I'd hate to tell anyone that story.

In the middle of breakfast, Miss Burns was working her way around the tables, addressing the students. When she got to ours we all looked up with interest.

"The storms really bad, it wont be safe for us to go out, especially since the plan was walking" she laughed "So just spend the day INSIDE the hotel" she walked away towards the next table. Troy looked at me and smiled.

"Well then, anyone fancy coming to the pool?" Chad asked as he jumped out of his seat. "ME!" Taylor piped up, and they ran off towards the stairs, obviously going to change.

Troy didn't need to say anything, I nodded and took his hand, and we walked out.

"How about we go to our rooftop?" Troy asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"I'd love to" I replied, squeezing his hand. We walked towards the lift and waited for it to reach our floor. Ping! We stepped in and pressed the button.

"Your going to get wet on the rooftop you know" Troy said, smirking playfully. All of a sudden, the lights went off and the lift stopped moving.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said, banging on the door. The storm must have caused the lift to break down.

"Well, at least it's dry in here" Troy laughed I looked at him in disbelief. The lift had just broken down and that was all he could say.

"Well, I guess it's just us then…aloooone" Troy said, with a sparkle in his eye.

"When the doors can just ping open at any moment" I laughed along with him and went and sat down next to him.

10 minutes went by and it was clear we weren't going to get out of here anytime soon. I turned to Troy and looked in his eyes, next thing I knew, his lips crashed down on mine. We were sharing a passionate kiss, I could see this was going to go too far, but I was in no rush to stop it. He roughly shoved his tongue inside my mouth, and I eagerly let him explore the insides. Troy's hands began travelling up my sides, stopping at my hips, then continuing, bringing my top up with him. Our lips disconnected as my tip was brought over my head and discarded in the corner. We were so wrapped up in our own little world, we didn't notice the lights in the lift come on. However, we heard the ping of the lift, and the doors open.  
I grabbed my top and covered myself up with it, I looked out and saw some familiar shoes. I glanced up and saw the familiar face staring back at me, a horrified look on the face.  
"Oh Crap" I whispered

* * *

**Please Review even if its just to say 'update soon' i read them all and they all make me smile :)  
I have the next chapter planned out, so hopefully that should be up as soon as it is completed and i have a few more reviews.  
Feel free to make suggestions.. xx**


	10. Excuses

**Heeyy, Thank you for all the reviews ive had :D  
If you enjoy my story then can i please ask you to check out this one  
.net/s/5009851/1/Another_Heart_Calls  
It is co-written by myself and a friend (dancingdiva101) Please read and review...the trailer is up**

* * *

"It's it's not what you think!" Troy said, standing up and bringing me up with him. I threw my t-shirt over my head and stepped forward.  
"We…we got stuck in here, I didn't, we didn't" I stuttered trying to find the right words. She just stood there; she didn't say anything, that's what scared me the most. I was afraid of what she would think of me.  
"We wouldn't have, it just, went too far" Troy tried but she stayed there, it was like she had just seen a ghost. Her face was pale white; her eyes were formed into perfect circles her pupils black as ever.  
"I suggest you go and enjoy your day in a way that won't disturb the other guests here" Was all she said. I nodded and me and Troy ran out of the lift, and to the pool.

When we arrived we were red faced, and looking a little flustered. I looked around for Chad's massive Afro and spotted it almost immediately. Him and Taylor were stood in the pool, swimming around and splashing each other. I walked silently over to them, Troy following my lead. "One…Two…Three" I whispered, whilst we were at the edge of the pool. We held hands and jumping into the pool, right next to Taylor and Chad. Taylors screams filled the pool.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" she asked, splashing us with more water. We laughed at her and then looked at each other guiltily.  
"Woah, dude, what's up?" Chad asked, a concerned look on his face.  
"Don't do that face, it makes it look like you care" I laughed at him, sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Come upstairs, and we'll tell you, I don't want everyone knowing" Troy said. We all got out of the pool, grabbed some towels and walked in silence into mine and Taylor's room.  
"So, spill the beans" Chad said, jumping onto the couch.  
Troy sat down in the chair, and I sat on his knee's he began to tell him exactly what happened as I burrowed my head into his chest.  
"BURNS SAW YOU FUCKING?!" Chad shouted  
"Man, I said keep it down, we weren't fucking!" Troy said, stroking my hair. I turned around to see Taylor and Chad gob smacked.  
"It was just, a heated make-out session, that's all" I said blushing and diving my head back into Troy's chest. He laughed at me and began soothing me, my stroking my back.

Once Taylor and Chad understood the full story, and knew we weren't just horny teenagers wanting sex. We could carry on with our free-choice daily activities. What they were: we had no idea.  
"This hotel is lame, I'm sure it was built for old people" Chad moaned sprawling himself out on the couch.  
"I'm not watching any of your crappy DVD's you brought; we've seen them a million times!" I said walking over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.  
"SPIN THE BOTTLE" Chad yelled, pointing to the bottle of water I now had in my mouth.  
"Get lost. Like any of us would do anything when we're seeing each other" I said, giving him a disbelieving look. He was do dumb sometimes.  
"Oh yeah, I knew that" Chad said, returning to his seat, next to Taylor.  
"Well we need to do something, I'm not sitting here doing nothing" Troy said, getting up and clapping his hands.  
"Oh come on, we might as well go back to the pool, it's the only decent thing in here" Chad said. We all followed him out the door and down to the pool. To find that it was jam packed now. Clearly, everyone had just found out there was nowhere else to go. I walked to the side of the pool, in front of everyone and did an elegant dive into the pool. When I rose to the top, Troy, Taylor and Chad were still at the side, staring at me.  
"What? Lifeguard training paid off I guess" I said laughing.  
"Alright Montez, step aside" Chad said, getting into a diving position. He dived in, nowhere near as elegant as I did, then rose to the top with a huge smile forming on his face.  
"Yeah, that's elegant to a hippo" I said, ruffling his hair.  
"You did NOT just say that!" He angered, splashing me. I laughed back at him and watched as Taylor and Troy preformed their dives into the water.  
"BEAUTIFUL!" I said, making Chad become more angry.  
"Yeah, Bolton, You looked like a hippo too" Chad said, laughing.  
"Yeah, well at least I don't look like a drowned rat" Troy laughed, gesturing to his hair.  
"Don't mess with the 'fro" Chad said, narrowing his eyes at Troy.

Me and Taylor left them to it, and swam off in the opposite direction.  
"Are you enjoying Rome?" Taylor asked looking over at me.

"It's amazing, I'm scared of what Miss Burns will say, we weren't doing anything wrong" I said, looking out of the window and sighing to myself.  
"Don't worry" Taylor said "I doubt she'll want to say what she saw" She laughed. I looked at her, how could she laugh, when I felt so down and embarrassed about it. I felt like a slag, a whore, someone who slept around, someone who did it when they could.  
"Don't worry Gabi" She said, stopping and hugging me mid-swim "You'll be fine, and don't worry what you mum will think, I doubt she would tell her, and if she did, I'm sure your mum would just laugh once you told her what actually happened." Taylor said. She released her arms and smiled at me.

"What's wrong?!" Troy asked, swimming over and taking my waist.  
"She's just upset about what Miss Burns will tell people" Taylor said, looking at me with a sympathetic smile.  
"Babes don't worry, we know we weren't doing anything wrong" Troy said, kissing the top of my head.  
"But we kinda were" I said, my eyes brimming with tears, I'd never been one to get into trouble, and I wasn't going to start now.  
"We both know we wouldn't have gotten that far, not in a lift" I laughed at him and embraced him in a hug  
"Thanks Troy" I said, looking up into his eyes.

After two hours, our wrinkly bodies had had enough of the water, and we all got out and took another towel, and began walking up to our hotel rooms.  
"Troy, Gabriella, Can I have a word please?" Miss Burns asked.  
"Shit" I whispered, I turned around to see her head poking out of a door.  
"See you later" I said to Taylor and Chad, and we walked into the lounge room.

Miss Burns shut the door behind us and turned to face us. My heart was pumping faster than ever.  
"What I saw earlier…I'm willing to keep it zipped. As long as it never happens again…I'm very disappointed in the both of you. You should be lucky it wasn't a member of staff who caught you, you would have been for sure kicked off this trip, and would be on the plane home" Her lips pursed into a fine line. For a second, I thought her head was about to explode.  
"You may go" She said, closing her eyes, her forehead wrinkled; probably trying to erase the image from her mind. Me and Troy walked out of the lounge room and shut the door behind us.  
"Remind me never to get stuck in a lift with a Horny teenager again" I laughed, holding his hand.  
"I bet she had trouble saying that to us, especially since we were stood in towels" Troy laughed, obviously taking all this as a joke. When we arrived at our hotel rooms, I lent against a wall and Troy stood in front of me, his arms at either side, encasing me in.  
"You fancy going up to our roof?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Great idea, ill just go get changed….meet me back here in 10 minutes" I said looking into his piercing blue eyes. Troy leant down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, which I eagerly returned. We broke apart and looking deep into each others eyes.  
"See you in a bit Wildcat" I said. I reached up and kissed his cheek then walked into my hotel room.

Once I was ready I walked out of my door to see him leant next to it.  
"right on time" He smiled. I smiled back at him as I took his hand and we began the walk to the rooftop.  
"Are you aware it's going to be wet?" Troy asked  
"No way? I thought rain was dry" I said sarcastically. He laughed at my sarcastic tone and carried on walking in a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the top, I breathed in the smell of fresh air. The air was moist and it was slightly spitting, but I was with Troy, that's all that mattered. The storm had died down slightly, but occasionally kept have outbursts of rain.

Me and Troy went and sat down on the bench we sat on last night, and I sat on his lap, with my arms around his shoulders, leaning in to him.  
"I'm going to miss this" I Said quietly.  
"Miss what?" Troy replied.  
"Being able to sit on this roof, its an amazing view, and" I began at a normal tone and then I quietened down "and miss being with you all the time" my cheeks turned a crimson red.  
"Don't blush" He laughed "I don't live far from you do I? Plus, we have at school at stuff" He said, giving me a hug.

I loved being in Troy's arms it made me feel safe, secure and loved. I'd never really experience this sort of thing before, but I loved it. It wasn't the same as a hug from my mum. God no. They were family hugs, these were meaningful. The meant a lot to me. Each moment I spent with Troy I would treasure. I really do hope we are together forever. Or at least a very long time. Troy is my perfect man.

Every second it grew darker, more stars began to fill the sky and the night air became cold. So cold in fact, that I began shivering.  
"Do you want to go inside now?" Troy asked feeling me shiver above him. I nodded and he took my hand and led me downstairs.  
"Chad's gunna be in your hotel room" Troy laughed leading me towards my hotel room.  
"Why are you two always in our room?" I asked, puzzled.  
"Your room is tidy" He grinned, tightening his grip on my waist.

When we got inside our room Taylor and Chad were making out on the sofa.  
"DUDE! Get a room!" Troy shouted, covering his eyes in a childish way.  
Taylor blushed and sank down lower into the sofa, Chad must not have heard us, because he tried to carry on, then noticed and turned around.  
"We are, you just walked in on us" Chad said, acting smart.  
"Yeah but, this is Gabi's room she doesn't want to see this man" Troy said holding Gabi close. "Right then, we'll be in our room" Troy said, briskly walking out of the room. With me following closely behind.

The rest of the night consisted of us watching some crap Italian romance film. Which to be honest, we didn't understand it. At all, but we watched it anyway, there was nothing else to do.

When Chad came back, around half 9, I said goodbye to Troy, kissed him and then left, feeling very happy with how the evening had gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.!**


	11. Authors Note Sorry

**Authors note im sorry!**

**So i had the FINAL chapter half written. And then my laptop totally broke, the hardrive is messed up, so it has to be sent away, or taken into the shop, so i wont be having my laptop back for a while. and i have lost my story, so i am so sorry for not updating for ages. Ive been busy with CW and such.**

**I'm going to get as much wrote as possible, and i am really sorry for the delay, I'll make this chapter worth the wait...I promise**

**Sorry once more, i really am. Please any suggestions on how you want the final chapter to go...Don't worry im doing a sequel. So yeah.  
Suggestions will ALL be taken into consideration, Thanks again. xx**

**Dannie x**


	12. Home Sweet Home

**I know you've waited...forever for this chapter. And i'm sorry, but my laptop has broken so i havnt been able to update. But i've been writing this chapter so here it is. I had to start it again, as I lost it when my laptop broke. I've decided to do a sequel. The name of the sequel is 'Inseperable' so keep checking out for that. I've written a trailer and started on the chapters :D Please Enjoy xx**

* * *

I woke up that morning and stayed where i was, laid in bed. I looked around the room for a bit and then slowly dragged myself out of bed. Me and Taylor decided waking up earlier than usual would be a good idea, then we could get ready at our own pace, and make sure everything was packed. "Hey Tay" I sang, stretching and walking across the room, towards the bathroom.  
"I'll shower, and pack, then have some coffee" I smiled as she nodded, peering over a magazine, she must have been up ages! I shut the bathroom door behind me and turned the shower on, taking off my clothes and stepping in. I spent longer in the shower, as I wanted to treasure the final moments of Rome. Everything I was doing today, was going to be taken slow. I squirted the remaining shampoo into my hand and thoroughly rubbed it through my hair. Finally rinsing it off, and doing the same with conditioner. I was looking forward to a bath though. I liked to relax at the end of the day, and unwind, but i couldn't do that in the shower.  
I finally turned the shower off and stepped out. Grabbed a towel and wrapping it around my body, leaving only my shoulders and legs exposed. I turned the lock on the door and walked out, into the main room, to get my clothes for the day. I chose some comfortable cotton white trousers, and a lilac tank top, finishing it off with a long cardigan. I wanted to be comfortable on the journey home. Once dressed...I began to collect my things up from the bathroom. "Bathroom's empty of my things" I smiled to Taylor, as i walked towards my suitcase. I threw in my bathroom bag, and then dragged the suitcase over to the wardrobe, throwing things in. I made sure to keep out a medium sized handbag out, which i could fill with things for the plane. In there I had my phone, makeup bag, my purse, and some other essentials. "Shall I put this hairdryer in my suitcase?" Shouted Taylor from the bathroom, I turned round to see her holding up a hairdryer clumsily. "Yes please" I shouted back "I have the straightners" I finished packing my suitcase then placed it near the door, ready to go. "Want a coffee?" I asked, as I walked over to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. "Please" Came the reply, I laughed to myself and began making the coffee's.  
Minutes later and we were out on the balcony, taking in the fresh air, and the final surroundings of us. The amazing monuments that could be seen from the balcony, the colleseum and the trevi fountains. We must have had the best view. Then it struck me.  
"Wait here, I wont be long" I said, leaving Taylor puzzled, I ran out of the hotel room and over to Troy and Chad's. I knocked and waited impatiently. Troy answered the door,  
"Thank god, come with me" I gave him no choice and pulled him down the corridor, up a flight of stairs, then another pair. Finally coming to our roof. The place we had come to many times before, to chill, talk and have an amazing time.  
"We couldn't go without saying goodbye to this place, could we?" I said, hugging him from the side. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"Of course not" Troy said. He turned me around in his arms, and before long, we were sharing a passionate kiss. I tried to stay connected to him for as long as i could, Like i said, last day in Rome, I wanted it to be special. "I better go finish off packing" Troy said. My heart sank but i knew we had to go sometime. I nodded and we walked down to our rooms in a comfortable silence. Troy kissed me once more at the door, and I walked in, feeling satisfied and alot happier than before.  
"What was all that about?" Taylor demanded, as soon as I walked in the door. Jesus, she didn't even give me chance to shut the door. "We went to the roof...final time" I said, looking kind of sad as well as happy.  
Taylor smiled at me and continued to watch the tele, she knew I was upset about leaving, we both were.  
"I'll just do one last check"  
"Okay" Taylor replied.  
I walked into the bathroom first, checking the cupboards and behind the shower curtain, looking for anything we had left behind. I threw a few empty shampoo bottles in the bin and close the door behind me as I made my way to the balcony. I looked on the table and the chairs, then underneath them, checking for anything that had dropped down, nothing. I walked into the kitchen, routing all the cupboards, finding a few left over biscuits and such, but nothing worth taking. The wardrobes and bedside tables were the last place i needed to look. "All clear" I said, after I had finished.  
"Shall we make a move now then? We need to take out suitcases out before breakfast" Taylor said, getting up and switching the tele off.  
"Yeah good plan" I said. We walked out of the door, suitcases and travel bags in hand and then walked out, closing the door behind us. We spotted Troy and Chad at the other side of the corridor.  
"Perfect timing" Chad shouted.  
"No need to shout man" Troy said, holding his hand to his head "What's up baby?" I asked, immediately looking worried.  
"just a headache, it'll clear up soon" He smiled, wheeling his suitcase down the corridor, towards us. We walked down to the coach in pretty much silence, hand in hand. "Hurry up, come on, we need to get going, after breakfast of course" We gave miss Burns our suitcases and headed back into the hotel, going to the dining room and finding a table. "I'll just have some toast and a coffee" I smiled at Troy, as he walked towards the buffet table. He winked at me and brought back what i wanted several minutes later.  
"Thank youuuu" I sang.

* * *

"Right is everyone ready" Miss burns was doing a headcount on the bus. We were on our way back to the airport, me and Troy were cuddling on the back seat, looking out the window and talking about random things. He was drawing soothing circles on the back of my hand as he held it securely. I loved him so much.  
"So bored, I don't want to go home. but when we do, we can chill at mine or something?" he asked questioningly which I nodded in response, a huge grin on my face.  
I was looking forward to sitting in Troy's back yard, watching him play basketball with his shirt off. Ok so many that wasn't what was going to happen, but I wanted it to happy, it might happen. As I had images in my head of a shirtless, sexy boyfriend, the coach had set off and we were on our way to the airport.  
"I love you" he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled "I love you too" I replied, whispering into his ear in return. The rest of the coach ride was basically Chad annoying the hell out of Taylor, and me and Troy whispering mushy things to each other. Which I can't deny, I loved it.  
Every second I spent with him made me feel amazing. I melted at his touch, and laughed at his words. Everything he said and did meant everything to me. I was treasuring every moment I could with him, who knows what would happen when we got home, how things would change, if they did at all. Me and Troy only lived a few streets away, so we would never be far. "When we get home...Things wont change...will they?" I asked, biting my lip.  
"What do you mean? i'll still love you if that's what you mean" he smiled at me and leant down and captured my lips.  
"GET A ROOM!" Came Chad's shouts and then the rather loud slap from Taylor motioning him to keep his mouth shut. I smiled into the kiss and then we broke apart, laughing. We had only been 'attatched' for a few seconds but it seemed like forever, I loved being with him. "Come on everyone, get a move on!" Miss Burns shouted. We all vacated the bus and went to get our suitcases. Troy, the gentleman he is, went up and retrieved mine and his suitcase from the compartment under the bus.  
"Thank you" I said, taking the suitcase from him and wheeling it into the airport. Following the rest of the group. I took his hand and we walked hand in hand, as the big group of our school was standing on the escalators. "I want to stay dude" Chad said, he walked to the other side of Troy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "So do I, but the season's starting, it's gunna be insane" Troy replied, rolling his eyes. "HURRY UP!" Came the shouts of Miss Burns. God, did she ever shut up?  
We put our suitcases on the conveyor belt for our flight and then carried on walking to our gate.  
"HURRY UP, COME ON" Miss Burns shouted "Flight 291 to albuquerque to gate 6. The flight will be leaving in 20 minutes." The speaker rang in my ears throughout the whole airport. That's why we have to hurry. Why did we even get here so late?  
When we go to gate 6, we showed our passports and tickets and boarded the plane. I sat down next to Troy and put my travel bag between my legs. Throughout the whole 'if the plane crashes' talk, me and Troy were just whispering about stuff, not listening at all. Taylor and Chad were say behind us. This trip had been amazing for me and Taylor, we went as single ladies. Came back with boyfriends. "Trooooy this food is utter crap" Why did plane food have to taste so...tasteless? There's nothing to it. Occasionally they serve something edible, but thats once in a blue moon. "Tell me about it" Chad said, popping his head in between the two seats "Careful there mate, don't get stuck" Troy laughed shoving some bread into his mouth.  
"It's a well known fact, plane food is just crap" Troy turned to me and smiled. "Yeah well, I refuse to eat, i'll just raid the fridge when i get home" I looked up at him and laughed.  
"No doubt Chad will do that anyway" Troy winked at me and laughed "Heeey! I'm a growing boy" Chad hit Troy around the head "So am I, but I don't eat half as much as you do" Troy said, returning the hit. Chad thought it was best not to say anything after that, wise choice, he would have lost anyway and end up making a fool of himself. Bless him, he was always so dumb.  
When the Air Hostess told us the plane was almost landing, I packed all my belongings in my bag and then made sure I was buckled in. I held Troy's hand and smiled as we came into landing. Back in America. The cool air hit me as we got off the plane and walked along the designated pathway to the airport. There was sun in the sky, but it was way colder than Rome. Another thing I was going to miss. The warmth of Rome, waking up and feeling warm as I walked onto the balcony. It was around 3 in the afternoon when we arrived back. We walked into the airport and went to collect our luggage. Watching the suitcases go around the conveyor belt seemed to take forever. I finally spotted my bag and pushed my way to the front, picking it up and then walking back towards Miss Burns. When everyone had their suitcases we were escorted out the front of the airport to load onto the coach which was to take us back to the school. I pulled my phone out of my bag and txt my mum,  
Setting off from airport now, pick me up in half hour? Gabi xx I set my phone back in my bag and smiled at Troy. "It's good to be home" He said, returning the smile.  
"Yeah, it is" I replied My phone buzzed and I looked down to see my mums name across the screen.  
Yep. Cyah then love you xxx "Oh, before I forget" Troy said, diving into his bag "Can I have your number?" He grinned. None of us had used our phones in Rome, we just took them so we could contact our parents on the bus home. "Yeah sure" I replied. Soon enough, the coach had stopped at the familiar East High building, everyone was hurrying to get off and get their suitcases. A whole host of cars were lined up inside the East High car park. I spotted my mums almost straight away, the glossy black car which she was stood right next to. I smiled and ran to get my suitcase. Before I went to be re-united with my mum, I walked up to Troy.  
"I'll see you soon, yeah?" I asked, i looked up at him and he smiled down at me.  
"I'll call you, I love you" We shared a kiss and then I left, I ran to my mum and hugged her.  
"I missed you so much!!!" I screamed at her.  
"I missed you too, how was it?" She asked, putting my suitcase into the boot of the car.  
"Amazing, you see that boy there?" I asked, pointing towards Troy. "He's my boyfriend" I grinned at her and stepped into the car, smiling at how my life would be from then on. Amazing.

* * *

**There we go, that's it :D I'm really sorry in the delay that It has taken me to update. Keep checking for 'Inseperable' :D**


End file.
